A Wish on a Falling Star
by doctorwho9000
Summary: One date night Ash and Misty see a shooting star. Misty wishes for kids (for the future, a few years ahead). Then as the old saying goes: be careful what you wish for! A little more of the summary inside. (Relief Writing, will continue) Ash/Misty - Mpreg/Cover Image Credit to ShiShiShpprWonnykins @ deviantART
1. The Wish

**Hey all! I got this idea when on the internet (an awesome, yet weird place). So enjoy this little fic of mine! One last thing! The characters here are 6 years older (so Ash and Misty are 16, add 6 years to the others).**

* * *

Date night was wrapping up peacefully for Ash Ketchum. He and Misty were sitting on top of one of the hills in Pallet Town. They were sitting next to each other holding hands, watching the night sky.

"This has been a great date Ash," she said giving him a kiss on the check.  
"Thanks Misty," he said back, "I knew you would enjoy tonight."  
Just before the orange haired girl could speak again a shooting star was flying past.  
"I wish that we can have kids," she said.  
The star then vanished.  
"That sounds great Misty," Ash said, "But not for a few more years."  
"Yeah," she said in agreement, "I just want it to happen someday."

* * *

'That was a month ago,' Ash thought.

Once again the raven-haired boy was getting up and flushing the toilet after vomiting. He also rinsed his mouth out with water, and then got on the scale.

'Up another five pounds?' he said curiously. In all he's kept his routines the same and over the month he gained 15 pounds, which shocked him.

He was wearing some track pants and a black shirt so he took off the shirt and looked into the mirror. He saw his thin body and no changes appeared no extra weight anywhere. He just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen.

Once he got there he was slightly shocked to see Misty. But he also shrugged this off since she's been over a lot since they've been dating. She was currently talking with Pikachu. Once they saw him there Pikachu ran over to Ash.

"Pikapi!" the creature said excitedly to his friend.  
"Good morning too you too. And to Misty," he said.  
"Why don't you grab some muffins I made," Misty said, "They're chocolate chip."  
"I will!" Ash said excitedly.

He and Pikachu wolfed down about two dozen muffins (of which Ash took down one and a half of the two dozen). That's only two thirds of what Misty brought. Ash though was going for more but Misty stopped him.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Ash said as Misty blocked the muffins.  
"Some of us still need to eat," she said, "And just for giggles take this."

She handed him a box.

"What's this?" he asked her confused.  
"A pregnancy test," she said with a smirk.  
"Why would I take this? I'm a guy!" he said getting slightly red in the face.  
Misty laughed, "I just have a feeling about it so go on and pee on it."

Ash then stormed out of the kitchen with the test. Misty then got a few muffins and enjoyed them while talking to Pikachu.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

I was still red in the face once I got to the bathroom. I took out one of the tests and did what I had to do. Just for laughs, I took all three. It took about 15 minutes (five per test) to get jaw-dropping results. All three tests showed positive. I gathered them up and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

_General POV_

"Misty! Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran into the kitchen holding the tests.  
"Ash!" Misty said, "What took you so long? You only needed to take one. I was also partially joking."  
"Well I guess your joke paid off then," he said dropping the tests on the table.  
Misty's jaw dropped slightly one she saw the three plus signs.

"You're…. You're…." she stammered.  
"Pregnant," Ash finished her sentence.  
"Pikachu?" the pokémon said confused.  
"Pikachu this means I'm going to have my own kids!" Ash said excitedly.  
"Pikachu!" it said happily.

"Ash, just one tiny question," Misty asked, "How in the world are you pregnant!?"  
He thought long and hard then remembered something important, "Remember when you wished on that shooting star?"  
"Yes….?"  
"Well I think somehow that got me pregnant,"

Misty was about to retort then she pondered it for a moment. She's always been tomboyish (just look at her hair) and Ash has had some feminine moments too. She then came to the conclusion that somehow some way, that at the moment she made the wish, nature got confused.

After 5 minutes of hard thought she said, "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Just then Ash's mom came home, "Ash dear I'm back from the market! Is Misty here? I saw her bike."

She then came right up to the table and saw the tests. She didn't look so good.

"I guess now's the time to reveal it," Ash started, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Delia fainted, but thankfully Mr. Mime got there just in time to catch her from her fall.

* * *

**Well not my usual work but it's just diversifying my writing styles (Like with Ash preggers XD). When Misty talks to Pikachu…. She gets what he's saying. (Going off of the anime of more recent times, it seems everyone just understands now).**

**Well ciao for now!**


	2. Marilyn Monroe the Doctor?

**For this part of the story, just pick the outfit you like for Ash the best (region wise). I didn't have one in mind so go ahead and paint a picture!**

* * *

Delia woke up on the couch in the living room. The last she remembered her son told her he was pregnant. It was just a joke right?

"Mom? Are you ok?" Ash asked as she opened her eyes.  
"I'm fine, but are you serious about being pregnant?" she said.  
"Yes."  
"But you're only 16!" she said.  
"Mom!"

They were about to quarrel when Misty butted in.

"It doesn't matter the age right now!" she yelled, "All that matters is that we have these kids to raise soon!"

"I guess you're right," they both said.  
"Now Ash," Misty said, "Go get dressed, we're going to a doctor in Viridian."  
"Alright," he said going to his room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Mr. Mime was busy putting away groceries and making sandwiches. Not paying attention to what was going on.

* * *

"Misty can you change it to the news?" Delia asked.  
"Sure Delia," Misty said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood more.

She flipped it to the PNN station (Pokémon News Network) on channel 202.

"In other news, Johto has been completely conquered by Team Rocket. Many fear that Kanto is next. Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader, is planning for a counter attack…." The harried reporter said into the camera.

Misty was in shock but didn't show it. What was this? Wouldn't she have known this sooner? Then Delia broke the silence.

"I'm not sure if I believe this multi-worlds theory," she said, "What do you think Misty?"

Misty shook her head and turned to Delia. Then her attention turned back to the TV. But instead of the other broadcast she saw one on the theory of possible multi-worlds, or parallel universes.

Misty then said to her, "Yeah I think this sounds convincing."  
"Well I still need some then," she shrugged.

Misty was still sitting there in shock when Ash came out dressed in his normal clothes and said, "Are you ready Misty?"

"Yeah I am," she said walking towards him.

They were about to leave when Mr. Mime came running up to them with a picnic basket.

"Mr. Mime!" the pokémon said excitedly.  
"Thanks Mr. Mime," Ash said.  
"Pikapi!" the electric pokémon said as he came running up to the couple.  
Misty looked at the pokémon and smiled, "You can come too Pikachu."  
"Pikachu!" the pokémon said excitedly.

* * *

They finally started to head off and Delia and Mr. Mime waved them goodbye. The time was 10:35 once they left.

* * *

The group had made great progress; they were half-way to Viridian City so they decided to take a lunch break which consisted of sandwiches and some drinks. Plus there was some pokémon food for Pikachu. Once they were done they set off for Viridian once again.

* * *

They reached Viridian at 12:45 by the time on Misty's watch. Pretty good timing Misty thought. They first went to the Pokémon Center to leave Pikachu and the other pokémon with Nurse Joy. Next, the duo went to the doctor's office. They were able to walk right in and see the doctor since there weren't any other patients waiting.

Both their jaw's dropped when the saw the doctor. Both exclaimed, "Marilyn Monroe!?"

The woman turned around and pushed down her white dress, as she was on top of an air vent. She then walked off the vent, took off the wig to reveal long brown hair underneath.

"Sorry guys I'm not her," she said with a smile, "I'm the doctor. My name's Hannah Hartland, nice to meet you."

She shook both of their hands then went back to talking.

"I was just working on my costume for an upcoming production," she said, "It's for the theater. So now that's out of the way, why don't you get up on the table Miss."

She motioned for Misty to get up onto the examination table.

"Uh, this isn't for me," she said, "It's for him."  
She pointed to the blushing raven-haired boy.

"Um, is this a joke?" she said shocked.  
"I don't think so," Ash said.  
"Then hop up onto the table and roll up your shirt and jacket,"

Ash did what he was instructed to do. Misty took a seat on the chair next to the table. The doctor then came back with a screen with ultrasound equipment. She then rubbed some gel on Ash's stomach and moved the wand over it.

"Ah ha! See that?" She said pointing to the pea sized shaped dot.  
"That's my baby?" Ash said in awe.  
"So it's true then," Misty said.  
"Well this is sort of a medical mystery how this happened but it did," Hannah said, "But you somehow have a womb capable of sustaining new life."  
"I guess so," he replied.  
"So now the boring, but important part of the visit," Hannah said.

She went over what was considered "good" and "bad" foods for Ash to eat during this pregnancy. She also said that he'd need maternity clothes around the fourth/fifth month mark or whenever his clothes started to become too tight. They then scheduled another appointment for the second/third month mark.

After a half-hour visit, Ash and Misty picked up there pokémon from the Center and were making their way back to Pallet…

* * *

**Ash will have definite clothes soon! I'll be specific next time and once he gets bigger I'll describe the clothes he has on for the day.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Maternity Clothes and Strange Broadcasts

**Chapter 3! Enjoy! Also the times are in the PM, even if I forgot the PM their all in the afternoon/early evening.**

* * *

Ash and Misty returned to the house at 3:45 PM.

"It's official, we're expecting!" Ash said excitedly.  
"Yep!" Misty said with only a tad less enthusiasm.  
"That's great you two, now Ash come with me," Delia said as she walked towards Ash's room.

Misty went to sit down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

* * *

_Misty's POV_

I sat down on the couch flipping on the TV. I figured that Delia wanted to talk to Ash about maternity clothes, even though it'll be at least 3-4 months before their needed, it was good to get a head start.

Once again I found the PNN on and another strange broadcast. The screen read: Rocket claims Kanto, set sights on Johto.

"Thankfully the station is stationed here in Johto," the reporter started, "However the Kanto region is under Team Rocket's reign. Be on the lookout for these six, believed to be the best of the best under Giovanni."

The screen flashed to images of the 'best of the best' and I recognized Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, and James. There were two more but I couldn't make them out. They were new to me and looked to be about a year younger than Ash and I. I looked outside and saw nothing related to Team Rocket and once again the broadcast changed. The top story tonight was a robbery of a Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City.

'Strange,' I thought to myself, 'Goldenrod is #1 ranked in safety, I wonder what's going on here...'

Looking at time I saw it was already 4:15 PM so I went into the kitchen to help Mr. Mime prep dinner.

* * *

_General POV – (Ash and Delia)_

Delia led Ash into his room, showing off the array of clothing on the bed.

"What are these?" Ash asked, "They look like my clothes, did you take them out?"  
"No dear these are new clothes!" Delia said, "At first glance they might seem like your normal ones however there not. These are your maternity clothes. You'll start wearing these once your clothes now get too tight."

Ash looked at the clothes again seeing that they were bigger. Then down at his stomach then back at his mom.

"How big am I going to get?" he asked dumbfounded.  
"Oh it all depends, right now your fine and it's all up to how many kids you'll have," she replied.  
"I thought I was having one," Ash said blankly to the floor.  
"Well it could change, you have to let nature take its course on this one," Delia replied.

Ash continued to ask some more questions about the road ahead for his pregnancy and Delia happily answered them all.

The train of questions was broken by Misty calling, "DINNER!"

The two then went into the kitchen. The clock read 5:00 PM

* * *

"This looks great Misty and Mr. Mime!" Delia said.  
"Great job guys!" Ash said.

They were all eating salmon with a ginger glaze along with rice and some green beans. Pikachu was enjoying some specialized pokémon food and so was Mr. Mime. They seemed to be in their own conversation.

"I can't believe I still have eight months to carry the kid," Ash said wrapping up his second helping quicker than usual (because he's eating for two, so to speak).  
"Yep, now how did this happen exactly?" Delia said/slightly wondered aloud.  
"I have no idea Delia," Misty said with a smile.  
"Me either," Ash said.

Both the "carrot head" and the raven-haired boy both had a hypothesis but did not want to enrage Delia. So they obviously kept to themselves about it.

Once Delia and Misty finished, Mr. Mime and Delia were cleaning up the dishes. Misty offered to help but Delia said she and Mr. Mime had it under control. Misty was then going to talk with Ash but he and Pikachu were gone, presumably on the hill. Misty didn't go after them, she thought they needed some alone time. Instead she went to watch some TV and changed it from PNN to KTN (**K**anto **T**elevision **N**etwork). There she was watching Pokémon Idol, a show were Trainers and their Pokémon try to out sing the competition. Once Mr. Mime and Delia were done with the dishes, they joined her.

Meanwhile the clock read 6:00 PM.

* * *

_General POV – (Ash and Pikachu on the hill)_

"I can't believe I'm creating life inside of me," Ash said to Pikachu.  
"Pikachu," the creature said placing an arm on his stomach.  
"Thanks Pikachu," he said to his best friend.

They just sat up there for quite some time before going back down to the house. The grass felt good against Ash's feet as he forgot to put on shoes before leaving. The sun was slightly setting once they got back at 6:30. The two then joined the other trio on the couch for some good old Pokémon Idol.

* * *

**Ah, the parody of American Idol here XD  
So keep reading everyone and I'll see you for chapter 4 soon.  
Ciao!**


	4. Gary, Rocket, and Cravings Oh My!

**Quick shout out to Kitten 724Moti and Cardfigther By Heart for some ideas worked into this chapter. Thanks guys!**

* * *

The second month of Ash's pregnancy went smoothly, and things were normal. There was a doctor's visit and things were looking good. Now we are joining the couple at the halfway point through Ash's third month.

"Hey Ash we're back from the market!" Misty said as her, Delia, and Mr. Mime came in the door.

Ash was currently reading a pregnancy book when they came back in. Pikachu was over at the Professors, playing with the other pokémon. He put the book down and got up to see them. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans without socks since he was having trouble putting them on. Why you may ask? Because Ash was starting to show. Bump city. He didn't want to try putting them on himself or bothering his Mom or Misty so he just went without.

"So what'd you get?" Ash said hovering over the bags.  
"The usual, nothing else more than needed," Misty said.  
"But I told you to get cookies!"  
"We didn't, since you shouldn't be having stuff like that right now,"  
"Whatever, I'm outta here, going to go see Pikachu,"

So the raven haired boy grabbed some pickles from the fridge and whipped cream and left out the front door over to Oak's.

Misty sighed, "Mood swings."  
"And the cravings," Delia added.

They continued to put away groceries, knowing that he'd calm down and return soon.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

I had quickly eaten the pickle and whipped cream before even heading to Oak's so I pitched the can before I went up there. Once I got there I let myself in. I looked around and didn't see anybody until I went into the study. Then I saw him.

Gary Oak.

* * *

_General POV_

"Gary?" Ash said, "What are you doing here?"  
The boy, dressed in a black shirt, purple jeans, and sans shoes replied, "Just visiting my gramps but he's at the market with Tracey right now," Gary replied.  
"But…. But…, What happened to you?" Ash said.

Ash had pointed to Gary's swollen stomach. To which Gary laughed and filled him in.

"You see here, Ashy-boy, I'm seven months along in a pregnancy I found I was trusted into."  
"So how'd it happen?" Ash asked curiously.  
"Long story don't want to bore you with the details," Gary replied.  
"Yeah, also I'm pregnant too," Ash added, but almost sounding like it was to himself, not Gary  
"Yeah how far along are you?"  
"Three and a half months,"  
"Well just prepare for the long haul there. I have to go, I have an appointment to get to call me later ok?"  
He handed a card to Ash who replied, "Yeah sure, see you."

So Gary then waddled (yes, waddled) out of the study to get his shoes and leave. Ash went outside and ended up playing with the pokémon for a few hours. He then headed back to his house.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Ketchum residence…_

Delia and Mr. Mime were out gardening for most of the day. Since Ash wasn't around, Misty took that time to sunbathe while reading a book here and there. After a few hours in the sun she went inside and changed clothes. She turned on the TV and the PNN station was on. This time it was different. There were two anchors, a male and female, both wearing black Team Rocket uniforms. The opening graphics showed their names as Jack and Renge, Team Rocket members who were on the loose. Now they do TV?

"Welcome to the new PNN. I'm Jack and this is Renge and we'll be your new anchors for the show,"  
"That's right Jack, now onto our top story. Time-Travel has been made possible thanks to Dr. Colress, former Team Plasma member."  
"It's also noted that travel between our world and parallel ones is possible as proven by these photos,"

They were cutting to the photos when Ash came in. This caused Misty to look away then back at the screen where the normal broadcast of another robbery had occurred.

"The latest robbery occurred in Pewter City consisting of rope and duct tape. Police are baffled by this robbery wondering if it has connections to the Goldenrod robbery and the Vermilion robbery which was a van. We asked Officer Jenny about the uptick in crime."  
"We believe Team Rocket is behind these moves," she said, "But we can't be for sure just yet. I'd say whoever it is, they're planning a kidnapping."

"Geez, I wonder who they would want to kidnap," Ash said sitting next to Misty with Pikachu.  
"Yeah these crimes are getting stranger and stranger," she said.

As they were talking Misty contemplated telling Ash about her weird visions, but she shrugged it off and didn't ask him. They then started to get dinner ready as the time was 5:30.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Celadon City…_

Jessie, James, and Meowth were inside the black van they had stolen. However, since the theft, they painted it green.

"Alright so what's the game plan?" James asked.  
"Simple," Jessie said, "We wait until the twerp is eight months along and then we swoop in and kidnap him. Then once he gives birth we take the baby (or babies) and ask for a large ransom for their safe return."  
"Very genius indeed," Meowth said, "What do we do in the meantime?"  
"Keep committing robberies and other nasty things to keep them off our tails so that once the time comes we snatch him up."  
"And Pikachu!" James added.

They all agreed on this and then drove off to somewhere in the city, preparing to commit more crimes…

* * *

**Plot twist! Team Rocket is after Ash's man baby or babies. Once again I'd like to thank Cardfigther By Heart and Kitten 724Moti for their suggestions in this chapter. Next chapter we maybe in month four so be prepared!**


	5. Zelda, Check Ups, and a Motto

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys! School and lack of motivation were the main causes but now for the next chapter!**

* * *

Ash's pregnancy had now entered its fifth month. He was pretty big and the maternity clothes were helping out. Right now Misty and he were in the doctor's office waiting for Doctor Hartland. They had been called back, but the doctor was late. Just then someone came in and it was… Zelda?

"Doctor Hartland are you ever going to be in normal scrubs?" Misty said with a sigh.  
"Possibly," she said with a smile, "But the day that happens he's going to be in labor. Now let's see how your baby's doing."

She then wheeled the ultrasound closer to the table with Ash. She ran over everything like normal and she concluded the appointment.

"Yes, everything is in order!" she said, "The twins are doing just fine."  
"That sounds good," Ash said as he was exiting the room.  
"Wait… twins?" Misty said as she stood there like stone.

Then Ash quickly walked back into the room, "You said twins?"

To this made Hannah laugh, "Yes, twins, a boy and a girl to be exact."  
"Whoa," the duo said as their jaws dropped.  
"Oh you two will be fine," she said with the upmost in confidence.

* * *

_Later, at the Ketchum residence…_

"Twins," Ash said unsure of what to say.  
"I know," Misty said, "But I think we can do it."  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, we can,"

They went back and forth with the conversation for another 15 minutes and then then Ash said he was going to over to Gary's for a while. However when he was walking away, he could hear Misty giggling.

"What's so funny?" he said turning around.  
"You're waddling," she said through snickers.

Ash looked at her in disbelief then started to walk again and he noticed that he was, in fact, waddling.

"I can't help it!" he said blushing.  
"Oh, you know I was just joking with you," she said and walked up to him and gave him a kiss, which he returned.  
"Yeah, I knew, I'll see you later."

He left to go Gary's and Misty went over to the couch to read as it was October, and the days were starting to get cooler. But after only 20 minutes of reading (which was unusually short for her) she turned on the TV. She was dying to know if she would still see Jack and Renge of Team Rocket anchoring the PNN. She turned to it and sure enough, the two teenagers were right there, giving the latest news.

"Welcome back and if you are just joining us we are following some breaking news," Renge said.  
"Yes we have Renge," Jack said, "Right now we are following news that male pregnancy is possible in a parallel universe. It appears to be Ash Ketchum from Pallet and Gary Oak who are 'with child' so to speak."

Misty was shocked to see pictures of both Ash and Gary pregnant appear on the screen.

"We now go to Dr. Colress to have a further, in-depth explanation. Doctor?" Renge said as the screen panned over to the Doctor.

"What is this!?" Delia said as she walked into the room.  
"Just the signal you can finally see!" Misty said with way too much enthusiasm.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sit down Delia; this is going to be one heck of a story."

* * *

So Misty filled Delia in on the whole thing. The separate broadcast and all of the wacky shit that came with it.

"Wow," Delia said in awe.  
"Yeah, isn't it weird?" Misty said.

Suddenly they hear a loud bang and the sound of Pikachu. They quickly ran into the kitchen to see two Team Rocket members clad in black capturing Pikachu. Misty and Delia recognized them instantly, the two anchors of the PNN.

"What are you two doing here?" Misty asked confused.

"Well you should prepare for trouble then," Renge said.  
"And make it double," Jack added.

'Good grief,' Misty thought, 'These two do the same thing as Jessie and James.'

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite the peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Renge!"  
"Jack!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth that's right!"

"Meowth? I thought you hung out with Jessie and James," Misty said while Delia just stood there like a statue.  
"Oh, you must mean my cousin," the Meowth said.  
"Why does that not surprise me," Misty said with a sigh.  
"What do you want?" Delia yelled from out of the blue.  
"Well Pikachu for starters," Jack said nodding to the electric mouse in an electric proof cage.  
"And the children the boy is currently bearing," Renge said.

Misty and Delia were shocked by this.

"You heard me right," Renge said.  
"He's not here," Jack said coolly, "I'll radio Jessie and James."  
"They're in on this too?" Misty said in shock.  
"Of course," Renge said, "They actually thought of this. However in the meantime we can't just let you two go of course."  
"Well I won't go down without a fight! Go Star-"

Misty was cut off in mid-windup as Psyduck came out of his pokéball.  
"Psyduck…." Misty said building up rage.

However the whole scene went black in an instant….


	6. Hostage Situation and Baby Daddies

**FYI – This chapter breaks the 4****th**** Wall. Just a heads up! Also the reporters are your typical run-of-the mill reporters FYI.**

* * *

The last thing Misty remembered was that she was about to battle these new Team Rocket members. Now as she opens her eyes, it becomes clear that she, Delia, and Psyduck even, were tied up. She noticed flashing lights of police cars.

'What's going on?' she thought.

However she could hear the TV as they left it on and were only a few feet from it in the dining room.

"We now bring you updates on the hostage crisis that began 2 hours ago," the reporter said, "Captives are being identified as Misty from Cerulean and Delia of Pallet. Team Rocket has supposedly kidnapped them for the children of Ash Ketchum. We go live to the scene as Bill fills us in on the scene unfolding. Bill?"

"Yes Janet the two have been identified and we are still wondering what Team Rocket members would pull off such a heist. Now, we are wondering just exactly why Team Rocket is taking such a bold step…"

He was cut off by the turning on of spotlights and the motto began as usual. Except Jack and Renge with their Meowth were joined by Jessie and James, which, to everyone's displeasure, meant a longer motto.

"I still don't get why they want my grandchildren!" Delia said in rage aloud. They could talk, as the police obviously distracted Team Rocket long enough for them to forget gags.  
"For experiments maybe? Team Rocket has been known to roll in that direction," Misty said.  
Delia sighed, "I don't know anymore. I want to get even more rural than Pallet sometimes. Away from the cities, the lies, the crime, and the corruption!"

She even started to tear up a little. It broke Misty's heart.

"C'mon now Delia, cheer up," Misty said to the women beside her, "Ash still has a chance! Gary too!"  
"Yes, but in their condition? Are you taking drugs?!"

'Geez, I was just trying to make you feel better,' she thought, 'I hope Ash stays away, if not, at least he can maybe try to stop this.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the scene was starting to get tense… (4__th__ Wall breaking begins)_

Jessie, James, and Jack were all locked intensely in battle. On the sidelines, Renge and the Meowth's were talking.

"I like how this story is progressing don't you think?" Meowth said.  
"You know Roberto, I think it is," Meowth said.  
"Roberto?" Renge asked confused.  
"Yeah, the author thought of it on the fly," he said shrugging.  
"Anyways what happened to the twerp who's pregnant?" Meowth said curiously.  
"I think the author is going to cut to it now," Renge said.

* * *

_Roughly about 4 hours ago…_

Ash had walked over to Gary's house and knocked on the door. Gary greeted him in a purple shirt and black sweats. They went over to the couch and started talking.

"So how's your pregnancy going?" Ash asked. He noticed Gary's stomach was even bigger than it was two months ago.  
"Good," Gary said, "Carrying triplets is no easy task Ashy-Boy."  
"Triplets!?" Ash said shocked, "And I thought twins were going to be bad."  
Gary chuckled at this, "It's alright to be shocked. I can't believe I'm having this many either."  
"So who's the lucky guy or gal?" Ash asked, "I don't want to be nosy but I'm just curious."  
"Well it was a one night thing in the Hoenn region," Gary said, "I met him at a party going on there. His name was... Brendan? Anyways one thing lead to another and I'm assuming we didn't use protection."  
"Well now you have three little miracles," Ash said.  
Gary smiled at the compliment, "I guess so. I'll be able to meet them soon."  
"When are you due? You're pretty big."  
"In three weeks,"  
"Genders?"  
"All boys,"

This response gave Ash some confusion, "All boys?"  
"Yes all boys," Gary said, "I read up on it, since guys have the pair XY chromosomes it makes a girl (XX) rarer. Because we're both males it has a pretty big factor I think."  
"Amazing,"

So the conversation went on like this for a while. Ash and Gary even caught up and talked about old times. They had the TV on a music station the whole time, Café MooMoo (coffeehouse music). Gary then switched it to the news because he was curious about what was happening with all the police cars coming by. It was now 10:30 and they were shocked to see the Hostage Crisis going on and the (impressive) battle.

"What-?" Ash said confused.  
"Ash," Gary said in a serious tone, "Go home. Protect your family."

Ash seemed to get the message and headed out the door as fast as he could in his state.

* * *

_Presently, at the Ketchum Residence…_

The battle between the police and Rockets had escalated to its climax. James and Renge had to swap as James' pokémon fainted. With a final blow from the battling trio, the police were out of pokémon.

"Ha! Looks like Team Rocket has this one in the bag!" Jack said confidently aloud.

"Not quite," said a voice from the crowd.

Everyone turned to the spot where the voice came from and it was Ash! Along with Pikachu.

"Can this be?" Bill said, "Ash the one Team Rocket wants?"  
"It's about time the twerp showed up," Jessie said.  
"Now give us your- Renge!" Jack said, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Renge was swooning up to him and taking pictures.

"What!?" she said, "Where else are you going to find mpreg huh? I need evidence to show them at Ouran I'm not crazy!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever now-"

He was cut off by Pikachu's thunderbolt as they blasted off into the night sky.

"What is this?" The Rocket trio clad in black asked.  
"Just our usual failed mission blast off," The Rocket trio in white replied.  
Then in unison, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

They were then out of sight as a slight little star shone were they blasted off to.

The crowd on the scene erupted with joy. Reporters tried to crowd Ash but the police formed a line and blocked them.

"Hurry up!" Jenny said to Ash, "We can't hold them much longer!"  
Ash nodded and he and Pikachu went inside. They found Delia and Misty and set them free along with Psyduck.

"Oh thank you Ash!" Misty said as she gave him a huge kiss.  
"Thank you so much dear, I was worried sick!" his mom said giving him a huge hug.  
"You're welcome guys," Ash said, "Don't forget to thank Pikachu too."  
"Thank you Pikachu!" the two women gave the pokémon a hug in unison.  
"Pikapi," the pokémon said blushing.

They all then broke off and went to bed, after a VERY long day.


	7. New Plan and a Cute Moment

**I owe you guys a new chapter! I actually wrote this on the 12****th****, but then midnight came… So here it is the next chapter chock full of all the goodies!**

* * *

_In Lavender Town, around 10 o' clock…._

Jack, Renge, Jessie, and James were in the hideout they had established in the depressing town discussing the failed events of the previous day.

"So what went wrong last night?" Jessie said starting things off.  
"Well we had the amazing battle last night," James said as they reviewed the footage from their mole in the news.  
"I know where it went wrong," Jack said bitterly, "When Renge starting taking pictures of the knocked up twerp! We got distracted by it and then BAM! Blast off! I'm so ashamed…"  
Renge, who was over on the computer swooning over the pictures of Ash and his mpreg-ness said back, "Hey! The only other time you see babies are made through the conventional means of good ole fashioned fanfiction. Only if the carrier is male! That doesn't happen naturally!"

While the Rockets argued and started a small brawl, Roberto and Meowth were having a delightful conversation over tea.

Meowth sighed and said, "I guess the author took away her awareness that we are IN a fanfiction."  
"Why yes cousin, he did," Roberto started, "I think it's supposed to add to the plot of the chapter like this commercial,"

The cats turned to the TV with the news on. The news just broke and a commercial for pokémon X and Y with the newest region, Kalos.

"How will this affect the story and the anime?" Meowth asked his cousin.  
To that he chuckled, "No need to worry your charm off there cousin, as you can see, the author planned for this. He knew about Kalos, X & Y, and even a possible 'time skip' in the show. This won't affect it as this started in say… August? We are in the clear."  
"But didn't X come out recently?"  
"Why it did in fact, and the author already has a stellar team in place with his first badge."  
"We've talked for quite some time; let's see how the others are doing,"

They shut off the TV and turned their attention to the other Rockets, who had stopped the battle and bickering.

"If you two would like to join us we'll fill you in on the latest scoop," Jessie said annoyed at the cats.  
"Well tell us!" they said in unison.  
"Ahem!" Jack started, "We are going to steal the other pregnant male's pokémon while he is giving birth."  
"How?" asked Roberto.  
"Quite simple, really," Jack began, "He is relying on the other pregnant twerp to help him to the hospital. The whole Ketchum household, Misty included, will be helping out with the situation. Oak and Tracey might even be there, too. So that's when we'll sneak in and grab his pokes."  
"Won't there be more cops in the area since last time?" Meowth asked.  
"All we need to do is take them out," Renge said, "Or disguise as them and go into his house and Oak's lab."

After much collaboration and further talks, they decided to pose as officers of the law to get assigned the security position at Pallet. How did they know? They had moles everywhere that gathered them information. How could they get it? By being the best, fake cops they could be.

* * *

_Over at the Ketchum residence, around seven o' clock in the evening…_

Dinner had wrapped up and everything had been cleaned and put away. Delia and Mr. Mime were relaxing with some Pokémon Idol on the TV. However, Misty and Ash were up on that same hill with the shooting star fiasco.

They were both sharing a very passionate kiss when suddenly, Ash felt something and stopped.

"Something wrong?" Misty asked.  
Ash waited as it happened again and then exclaimed, "They're kicking!"

He quickly rolled up his shirt and put her hand on the spot where they were kicking. Misty's face lit up light a Christmas tree when she felt it.

"That's… Wonderful," she said with delight, "I can't wait until we can see them."  
"One problem though and I just realized it," Ash said, "Where are we going to have their room? My house is already small with all of us now."  
"Maybe we could buy a house," Misty said, "Or rent."  
"We'd need money, my mom could help,"  
"I suppose, but I'd like us to help out too,"

This went on for quite some time and it lead into the house where Delia came in on the conversation. She said that there was a really nice house for cheap over in Viridian. The duo decided they would check it out at Ash's next checkup, as the market was full of houses for sale and not a lot of buyers.

* * *

_Later that night, around 1 o' clock in the morning…_

Ash awoke from his slumber abruptly and he wondered why he would awake at this hour. Then he looked down at his light blue shirt and teal shorts then at his big belly, which he realized, the source of the problem was coming from.

"You guys need to learn when I need some sleep," Ash said smiling, "I guess you want to come out and see me and your mom huh? Or would I be the mom since I'm carrying you. Oh it doesn't matter to me; you're my pride and joy growing in me. Well sleep tight little ones, we need our rest."

To this little talk the twins calmed down and Ash pulled the covers back up and went to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile, just outside Ash's window…_

Renge had been listening to the whole thing. She had "borrowed" the precinct's gear to listen to people and was listening on Ash. It had been a long day getting the jobs at the station with all of the "legitimate" documents they had brought and this is what she wanted to end her day with.

"That. Was. So. Kawaii," Renge said sobbing.  
"Quiet down!" Jack said in a loud whisper, "Or you'll wake up the neighborhood. I don't even know why I came with you here, to keep you out of trouble I guess. Now come on let's go."

So they went back to the house they were staying at, which ironically, was next to the Ketchum's in the same style.

* * *

**Can they keep up the fake cop act? Will they fool the Ketchum's again? Or will they crumble like cookies? Questions to be answered in the next chapter as the saga continues… **


	8. Labor and Theft

**Another update! I didn't leave you guys, just had writer's block. Let's resume shall we?**

* * *

Three weeks have passed and November rolled in bringing slightly colder weather and more leaves falling off of the trees. Currently, Gary Oak had just finished breakfast and was sitting on his couch, wearing a dark long sleeved tee under a red shirt that had a "loading" bar on it, red sweatpants, and socks.

"Come on guys stop," he said tiredly to his swollen gut. His triplets have been very active since last night.

Gary then decided to freshen up, but as he did he felt a pain in his gut.

'Could this be a contraction?' Gary thought.

He was reassured by this thought when another one hit 20 minutes later right before he was going to get a change of clothes then shower.

'That's it,' he said to himself, 'I'm calling Ash.'

* * *

_Over with the Ketchum's,_

Ash had just gotten out of the shower and put on a green t-shirt under a white and blue stripped hoodie, blue jeans, and his shoes when the phone rang. It was Gary.

"Ash… Come quick…," Gary said panting.  
"Are you ok?" Ash asked.  
"No… in labor… contractions," Gary said letting a yell in pain out on the phone, "Hurry…"

Ash hung up, got Pikachu, and ran outside to get his mom and Misty.

Misty was outside finishing up raking some of the leaves that had fallen down in a cream jacket with a green long-sleeve tee underneath with jeans and red converse.

'I still don't know why we have the police protecting us,' she thought, 'We have to be safe by now,'

It was true; there was a lot more police presence in Pallet as of late. Most notably, have to be Captains Maria and Julio along with Lieutenants Roberto and Bella. They were the best on the force and boosted the safety rating of Pallet in the past weeks.

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by Ash power walking out to her.

"Ash!" she yelled, "You're six months pregnant you shouldn't be walking so fast!"  
"Sorry, but Gary's in labor! Get the car!" he said.

As if on cue, she ran and got her blue Ford Escape, picked him and Pikachu up, then sped over to Gary's house.

* * *

_Over at Gary's,_

They got Gary and his "overnight" bag ready and were in the car when they saw Lieutenants Roberto and Bella running over to them.

"You guys need an escort to the hospital?" Bella said, "The traffic is heavy to Viridian right now."  
"Yes, that would be nice, thank you," Misty said to Bella.  
"Units 125, 135, and 140 when you see a blue Escape heading out of Pallet to Viridian, give it an escort to the hospital," Roberto said into his walkie-talkie.  
"Rodger that," the units replied.

As the car went out of sight, Lieutenants Roberto and Bella pulled off their uniforms to reveal black Team Rocket uniforms. They were really Jack and Renge.

"Ready to steal some pokes?" Jack asked his partner.  
"More than ready," Renge said.

* * *

_Two hours later, in Viridian…_

"One last push Mr. Oak," Doctor Hartland said. She was dressed in actual doctor's scrubs helping deliver Gary's babies.  
"ARGH!" Gary said as he pushed.

Once more, tiny cries filled the room as Hannah cut the umbilical cord on the last of Gary's children and cleaned him up.

"Thanks Misty," the tired boy said to his companion.  
"You're welcome Gary, I was glad to be your coach/hand to hold," she said, "Next time please don't squeeze my hand so hard."

Oak, Tracey, Ash, and Delia all got to see Gary's triplets after the birth. The reason Misty got in is because she was the best suited to aid Gary.

"So cute!"  
"I never thought I'd be a great-grandpa…"

Gary smiled and said, "Thanks guys,"  
"What are you going to name them?" Tracey said.  
"I had got to thinking and I'm going to name them Brendan, Austin, and Devin," Gary said.  
Doctor Hartland then added, "Done! I had the paperwork right here and I was about to ask but you just said it."

They were about to make more comments about the babies when Officer Jenny (of the Viridian/Pallet area) came in and said, "Professor Oaks' and Gary Oaks' pokémon have been stolen!"

"WHAT?" they all said in unison in a low tone not to disturb the babies.  
"How did that happen?" Misty said shocked, "You guys were watching the town right? Could someone have seen it?"  
Officer Jenny shook her head in shame, "Most of us were watching the festival in town here leaving Pallet sparse. The front units gave you an escort and when they got back they received the report of theft. The units on the other side of town saw nothing. We haven't heard from our Captains or Lieutenants there in hours."

Those in the room had puzzling looks on their faces. Oak chimed in with, "But the Captains and Lieutenants were very friendly and good at their jobs! I wonder what could've happened."

Before anyone could speak again, a dark figure rushed by the room and dropped a portable DVD player. Officer Jenny picked it up and played it since it had a note on it. They all were sickened to see the Captains and Lieutenants in front of a horde of poke balls.

The first thing they did was remove their police clothing to be none other than Jessie, James, Jack, and Renge!

"Well I bet you all were not expecting this turn of events now were you?" Jessie said.  
"Once again Team Rocket is back on top!" James added.  
"Now if you ever want to see these precious pokémon again," Renge started.  
"Then you need to hand over 1 million poke dollars to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town," Jack said, "See you there…"

The screen went black.

No one could speak. They didn't even notice that someone new entered the room.

Gary was the first to react.

"Brendan?"


End file.
